The invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, is directed to a lighting bollard that is resistant to vandalism, graffiti, natural hazards, deterioration due to long exposure to sunlight, salt spray, harsh chemicals or the like, and which is particularly adapted for use in a harsh, urban environment.
Lighting bollards and other low level ground mounted lighting structures of the type used to light pedestrian walkways are known in the prior art. While these prior art lighting bollards function satisfactorily when initially installed, these structures have proven relatively fragile and susceptible to damage in harsh urban environments. Such structures are often disfigured or damaged by vandals and are subject to deterioration due to natural hazards such as exposure to sunlight, salt spray and harsh chemicals. Damage from any one of a number of these mechanisms can destroy the function of the bollard and/or seriously mar its aesthetic appearance.